The Truth Of The Black Flowers
by Jerdan
Summary: A headcannon born in a discord server, Hanamiya Family centric, Tetsuya centric too. A normal day for Hanamiya Makoto included a lot of things, some of them he didn't like. And he definitely didn't like receiving a visit from his mother with yet another one. First part of the series Black Flowers, full summary in the first chapter!
1. The Hanamiyas

Summary: A headcannon born in a discord server, Hanamiya Family centric, Tetsuya centric too.  
A normal day for Hanamiya Makoto included a lot of things, some of them he didn't like. And he definitely didn't like receiving a visit from his mother with yet another one. This was ridiculous, and what was that goody-goody doing sticking his nose in his business? He just wanted to punch someone in the face, idealy his mother. Consensual Underage Sex, Drunk Sex, Referenced Abortion, Show of organs? It will make sense in chapter 5 I swear, Makoto is a bad influence, Depression, Agender OC, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms.

* * *

Hanamiya Makoto was pissed. His 'beloved' mother just married, **again**, and had a baby, **again. **And then after a few weeks she came home to leave his little brother at his care and went back to live somewhere in Europe with her new husband. **Again.** Leaving him alone with five little siblings and a big mansion to take care of.

"_At least they still transfer me enough money monthly. I'll have to contact the day-nursery again, at this point they might as well give me a frequent client discount," _He thought bitterly.

His parents divorced before he could remember, and his mother got custody of him. His father just left them, and Makoto was so young he doesn't even remember his face. His mother never took care of him either, she was always working overseas. Even in his earliest memories he had been all by himself and the maids, until his mother decided he was big enough to take care of himself and fired them to save money - something completely unnecessary since she alone made more money than she would ever use - leaving him alone in the big mansion. He had learned how to cook at a young age looking at how the maids did it, so it wasn't that hard for him but it was lonely and tiring. He had always resented his parents, but after that he started to hate them for real.

Then, at the age of eleven his mother appeared again. With a newborn baby. A baby girl **he **had to take care of from now on. Because, why hire someone when she had a brother big enough to take care of her? And that happened again and again until the situation turned ridiculous. His mother just kept marrying and divorcing and having babies with each husband she had. Why she had babies if she won't take care of them or even live in the same house Makoto couldn't understand. Doesn't his mother know what a condom is? Is she just too fertile? Whatever it was, he now had one more sibling to take care of. Fantastic. Like he hadn't had enough with the siblings he already had, taking care of the mansion, being coach and captain of his basketball club and part of the disciplinary committee.

Good thing he was used to it by now. He fell into the routine soon enough. Waking up at 05:40, preparing himself for school, cooking breakfast, waking up the kids, dressing them, making sure they had everything they need and going to the primary school, the kindergarden and the nursery. He had talked to the teachers and had charmed them so much that when he had asked if he could leave his little siblings a 'bit' early in the morning, they said yes right away so that wasn't a problem. Then arriving to morning practice late everyday, making the team practice while he practiced himself, put them in line when they complained too much about how tough the training was. Then going to class, doing his rounds as a part of the disciplinary committee and going to their daily meeting. Picking up his siblings, leaving them with the kind neighbour that was happy to help and just asked for a cheap sum, and then going back to practice. Arriving late again, dealing with his team's complaints again and practicing until late. Then going to pick them up from the neighbour and going home. Making sure all of them were there and were calm enough to not cause a disaster. Trying to do his schoolwork with the constant interruptions of his siblings, who demanded attention constantly. Cooking dinner, feed them, bathing them, putting them to bed, reading them something and going back to his school and coaching work. Then finally going to sleep himself, usually at two or three in the morning. Only to do it all again the next day with little variation.

* * *

Makoto sighed while looking at the papers. He had saved money for half a year so they could go on a comfortable holiday and now that it was summer, it was time. Where to go was the problem, like all the other years. The beach or the ocean was obviously out, they were too little and too many for him to keep safe. The little monsters would run directly into the water and while he rescued one, others would do the same and someone would end up drowned,if not all of them. The mountain was also a problem, it was too high and the kids could easily run before he could grab all of them and fall off a cliff. But he supposed that the countryside would be good enough as long as it didn't have mountains near. He knew a good place where they had hot springs, they would like that.

And so there they were, in a nice traditional hotel with hot springs. Since their own house was western style the kids loved traditional houses, so he used that to pick hotels. Whether they had been good or not decided if they went to a traditional hotel or not and they knew it well enough so they usually behaved, not that they could cause much trouble under Makoto's watch.

It was the third night of their holiday and Makoto still couldn't use the hot springs, but he had finalized his scrupulous study of all the workers here and decided which ones wouldn't do anything to his siblings. So he accepted the offer of one of them to take care of his sleeping little siblings while he took a bath. From that day Makoto felt it was safe to entrust one of the women that worked there to take care of a sleeping Ryu, and another to take care of Mei, Ai and Shiori in the hot springs while he went there with Hikari. He asked questions to his siblings and studied their behaviour to ensure everything was fine and none of them had been hit or bad mouthed or touched inappropriately, and Makoto sighed in relief when none of them showed signs of any of that.

The days passed comfortably. There was a lot of space for them to play and run to their heart's content, and not even any trees in sight that they could use to hide from him or climb too high and fall.

* * *

Makoto was in class, trying to not fell asleep out of the boredom when his phone vibrated to announce a new message. He sighed, knowing who they were. Sure enough, it was from the family chat room. Not a chat with him and his parents but a chat with him and his siblings. Well, with Shiori and Hikari. He had brought them cellphones, it was easier to communicate in case of an emergency and each one had a gps linked to his own cell phone. Much better than the little gps Ryu, Ai and Mei had between their clothes right now. He opened the chat room, sighing again at seeing how the kids had saved him.

[Hikari: IM BORED IM BORED IM BORED IM BORED IM BORED IM BORED!1! (￣ρ￣)..zzZZ DAD DO SOMETHING ｡･ﾟﾟ*(д)*ﾟﾟ･｡]

[Shiori: SHUT THE FUCK UP IM IN CLASSES! (҂｀ﾛ´)凸]

[Dad: listen to Shiori you little shit we are in classes rn its not our fault if your classes are shit]

[Hikari: you always say all classes are shit ┐( ˘ ､ ˘ )┌]

[Dad: that doesnt mean i dont have to pay attention you little gremlins]

[Shiori: why? youre a genius! ＼(＾▽＾)／]

[Dad: bc if i dont know what the hell the tests are about even a fucking genius cant pass them with 100 and i need to pass all with 100 so go back to do what you were doing little shits]

[Hikari: okaaaaaay (￣ヘ￣)]

[Shiori: you such a birw dad o( )o]

[Dad: "you are such a bore"]

[Shioriri: 凸(￣ヘ￣)]

[Dad: DONT YOU DARE TO DO THAT TO ME YOU FUCKIN SNAGGLETOOTH BITCH FROM HELL (凸ಠ益ಠ)凸]

[Shiori: DAD USED AN KAOWMOJO!]

[Dad: "dad used a kaomoji"]

[Dad: Shiori]

[Shiori: sorry dad… 人(_ _*)]

[Dad: youre still grounded]

[Shiori: Σ(ﾟロﾟ) NOOOO PLEASE DAD IM SORRY]

[Shiori: ｡･ﾟﾟ*(д)*ﾟﾟ･｡]

[Shiori: 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。]

[Shiori: .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.]

[Shiori: ｡･ﾟ(ﾟ ﾟ)ﾟ･｡]

[Shiori: ｡ﾟ･ (﹏) ･ﾟ｡]

[Shiori: o(TヘTo)]

[Shiori: 人(_ _*)]

[Shiori: (m;_ _)m]

[Shiori: m(. .)m]

[Shiori: (*_ _)人]

[Shiori: (╥﹏╥)]

[Shiori: (ಥ﹏ಥ)]

[Shiori: o(〒﹏〒)o]

[Dad: FFS STFU! ACTING CUTE WONT WORK ON ME OR DID YOU FORGET IT WAS ME WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO MANIPULATE PP?!]

[Dad: agh, anyway im in classes rn]

[Dad: We'll talk in the house.]

[Shiori: ..・ヾ(。＞＜)シ]

[Hikari: LOL youre in trouble, see u~ ～('▽^人)]

* * *

It was time for the little Hanamiyas to go to bed, Ryu was finally sleeping and in his cot. It was time to bath the others and make them go to bed as well. He always bathed all of them together, the bathtub was big enough for all of them to be comfortable and it was the quickest and easiest way to do it.

Bathing Mei was always the easiest, she liked to play in the water but taking her out of the bathtub wasn't difficult. Not like with the rest, who just kept playing with the bubbles and their toys and each other no matter how many times he told them it was time to get out and he had to pick them up with them making a fuss, soaking everything in the process. Each. Fucking. Night. After that drying them was another problem, they usually listened to him but there still were times when they did stupid things. Like after getting out of the bathtub, they liked to go running around wet and naked and Makoto had to use the special voice he used to tell them to not mess around for them to come back and wait obediently their turn for him to dry them.

After that, Makoto put them to bed and proceeded to tell them the customary bedtime story for them to fall asleep. He liked to read them a bit of everything, from his own schoolwork, to the mythology of different places, to slightly censored versions of the original fairy tales so the kids won't be traumatized. He couldn't wait for them to turn ten and read them the original uncensored versions. That night he chose to tell them a censored version of the original Sleeping Beauty. After a while they finally fell asleep and Makoto went to his room to finish his schoolwork and fix specialized training menus for the starters.

He glanced at the clock from the mountain of papers he's currently working on: 02:40. He had basketball practice at 07:00 and had to wake up at 05:40, he should call it a night. Instead of doing that he kept working until he finished everything. It was 03:20 now. He was preparing himself to finally sleep when something very familiar to him happened: his younger brother started crying.

"Fucking hell, not this again," he complained, but sighed and rushed to the baby's room before the cries could wake up the rest of the kids. He looked at him and the smell told him what was the problem. "Fantastic, how many times a day will you crap yourself you little poop pumping gremlin?" he said, rather annoyed. But Makoto started cleaning him and changing his diaper anyway. It wasn't like he could just leave his brother in his own shit after all. Even if he was this annoying it was still his brother, someone had to take care of him since their own parents wouldn't. He silently vowed to make them pay for this one day, like he did every time he had to change a diaper or clean vomit from his clothes. So a few times a day.

Even after changing the diaper Ryu didn't want to sleep and kept crying. So Makoto, cursing the universe for this when all he wanted to do was sleep, picked him up from the cot and started pacing, he had discovered that that calmed him. It worked well until Ryu puked, over Makoto, **again. **"You fucking little gremlin, you do it on purpose don't you, child of hell?" Said a furious Hanamiya. He was fed up, it was the fifth baby he had to take care of, he was sick of being puked over. He wanted to hurt someone so badly, but he wouldn't - couldn't - do anything to a baby five weeks old so instead he just punched a wall and kicked an armchair and, after finally putting Ryu to sleep he went to take a bath.

When he finally went to bed it was 04:50. Great, tomorrow will be another shitty day. At least he had a match the next day, something he could pour his stress and anger at the world into. Did the people hehe would play deserved it? No. Did he care? No. Was it healthy to unleash all the hate he had for his mother and their fathers on people who had done nothing to him? Surely no, but it was something he could do. It wasn't like he could go to Europe to punch his mom in the face, or go to track down each father to kick them in the groin, no matter how much satisfying that would be. For one he didn't have enough money for that, his mother didn't give him that much money. Just enough for him to take care of his brothers, himself and a bit extra for toys, books, and the occasional holiday. He would settle to ruin their lives when he's older and powerful enough. But first he needed to enter a good university and for that he needed to have an excellent school record.

Kirisaki Daiichi won the game, giving Makoto some sort of satisfaction from their opponents crying and furious faces, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough. Because it wasn't their parents' faces, no matter how much he crushed people it will never be enough as long as they weren't their parents. Makoto knew this, but this was the best he could do for now.

* * *

The Hanamiyas arrived home after a long day, Makoto made sure everyone was within view and playing with their toys before grabbing his schoolwork and starting to do it in the living room. He didnt mind all the noise, he was used to doing it while his little siblings were playing. But that didn't last long, because Shiori wanted to tell him how fun was her day was and after half an hour of a detailed explanation about absolutely everything that had happened she asked for help with her homework. Makoto sighed but did it anyway, explaining to her how to do it and successfully hiding his impatience when she didn't get it at the first try. And after dinner Mei demanded his attention until it was time for them to sleep. It was well past midnight when Makoto finally finished his schoolwork.

The next day was difficult. He had noticed Hikari was uncomfortable and quieter than usual for weeks now. It had lasted long enough, he had to do something about it. So he sat him on his knee and asked what was wrong. What followed that was a very confusing explication that Makoto had to put together with effort.

Finally he understood what it could be that his little brother was trying to explain and rushed to his cellphone. He searched for the term he thought described what his little brother was explaining and read the definition out loud. There was a spark of recognition in Hikari's eyes that told him everything he needed to know. He searched for testimonies anyway, and with each word Hikari's smile grew wider.

"YES!" He yelled. "YES YES YES YES! That's what I am!" he shouted, happy to not be confused anymore.

Makoto sighed and forced a smile. He didn't have problems with this, but it will surely cause a lot of problems with teachers and other kids. Well, they could go fuck themselves if they didn't like it. Like hell he'll let anyone touch his little sibling with their prejudices. If Hikari was agender it was none of their business, he'll make sure of that.

* * *

Makoto had learned a long time ago that it was much better be feared and hated than being pitied. Hate and fear he could deal with, it meant you were alone, but it also meant you didn't have to deal with pity. With adults it was more complicated. He just couldn't make them fear him and it would have been stupid if he made them hate him. He hated the looks the adults around him gave him, like he was a poor child, like he was beneath them. It made his skin crawl and for years he just saw red anytime someone looked at him like that, even the bullying from his classmates was more acceptable.

Not that it lasted much, Makoto didn't spend most of his life taking care of himself to let someone else belittle him. At first he got into trouble with the teachers because he wasn't discrete about it. He couldn't care less about that, it's not like he had anyone to ground him anyway, but that just lead to lectures where the teachers looked at him with even more pity. Makoto hated pity more than anything else. So he snapped at the teachers, something that got him in even more trouble.

It took him just a few months to realize he couldn't keep going like that if he wanted to be successful in life. So he learned how to act, he transferred to another primary school and learned how to be nice. Soon all the teachers loved him and his classmates either loved him or feared him, just like he wanted it to be. Nobody looked at him with pity and nobody would ever again.

Or that's what he thought. Until he met Kiyoshi Teppei.

Makoto had been furious. The first time he had seen him had been a difficult day for Makoto. For once he forgot to remove the silencer on his cellphone. So he didn't notice the calls from the kindergarden and his neighbour, too focused on his match. Everything was normal until he exited the building, Kiyoshi was trying to talk with him but he was in a hurry to go pick up his siblings after all the calls so he was ignoring him. Kiyoshi didn't seem to get the clue and just followed him trying to make conversation. Then two of said siblings appeared from nowhere.

Makoto had the scare of his life. He frantically asked them how they got there, what they were doing alone and where were the others. Shiori and Hikari just answered happily that they had escaped from the kindergarden to see him play and said how cool he was and called him dad in front of a smiling Kiyoshi. Who at the word dad had looked back and forth between them and asked with incredulity if they were his son and daughter.

Makoto had answered irritably that he was an idiot and that they obviously were just his siblings and then the kids had yelled that Makoto was their real father because he was the one who took care of them and that their parents didn't live with them. Makoto cursed and looked at Kiyoshi, who was looking at him with a mix of feelings, from then on he always looked at Makoto like that.

It made Makoto's skin crawl, that piece of shit thinks he's hiding his pity well? He knew the only reason Kiyoshi was nice to him is because he knew he's the one who takes care of his little siblings. Makoto wanted nothing more than to destroy that annoyingly goofy smile and wreck him until he cries and finally sees him with hatred like all his other opponents.

But that never happened, not even when he destroyed his knee. That made Makoto even more furious, he thinks he's so superior with his goody-goody attitude, he thinks he can look down on him because of how he plays and look at him with badly concealed pity in his eyes for his family situation. Fuck him, fuck Kiyoshi, he would destroy him. He would make sure he won't look at him with pity in his eyes ever again, whatever it takes.

Except he loses, against Seirin. No. Against Kuroko Tetsuya. That little piece of shit dared to lecture him, dared to look down at him for his playstyle alone, he didn't even know his situation and looked down on him with those angry goody-goody eyes of his while he ruined everything. He never thought he could hate someone apart of their parents and Kiyoshi so much, but Kuroko Tetsuya managed to reach the top three at the first encounter. He should sent him his congratulations, thought Makoto sarcastically.

* * *

Makoto arrived home with his little siblings in tow, eager to take a bath and a nap. Now that almost all his little siblings were fairly calm, he could afford at least a fifteen minute nap without waking up to see the house on fire. But all he managed to do was make an exceptionally creative insult about Tetsuya and kick some furniture before a sob followed by an angry cry started. He sighed, cursing his mother and Hikari's father once again and looked at Hikari, who was crying like they were dying. He kneeled in front of them to be at the height of their head. "What are you crying for?" He asked tired and concerned. Hikari wasn't the type to cry for little things, they must be really suffering.

Hikari kept sobbing for a while, then they threw himself at Makoto's arms, who just hugged them back and patted their head in response. Makoto was impatient for them to speak but he waited without saying anything anyway. Finally Hikari spoke.

"They said I'm a weirdo, that what I am doesn't exist and that I just want attention. They kept calling me he, the teachers too. Everyone says I'm a boy and a weirdo and that I can't wear dresses. But I want to, they are so pretty! I'm not a weirdo right? You said I'm fine." Hikari ended up crying. Makoto cursed loudly, wanting nothing more than to kick those kids and teachers asses. Unfortunately he couldn't touch teachers and even he wouldn't beat five year old kids. But Hikari could and would with a little fighting practice.

"Okay. I can't say I understand how much that hurts you. But I can say this to you: you are not a weirdo. They are just ignorants and prejudices pigs that don't know anything about you. You are far better than them, you know more about yourself than they will ever know about themselves. What I can do about it is go talk to the teachers, and I can help you ensure that those kids won't bother you again," said Makoto. Hikari looked at him with hopeful and relieved eyes.

"How?" he asked him with uncertain hope.

"Make them fear you. They won't bother you again if they do," said Makoto. Hikari looked at him like someone who had seen the light.

"How do I do that?"

"Easy, kick them in the groin."

"Even the girls?"

Makoto shrugged. "If they do, sure. Don't believe that nonsense that you can't hit girls, they're not made of crystal. I've never believed we should treat them like they're special and you shouldn't either," said Makoto with a smirk.

All the little Hanamiyas were listening with attention, absorbing each word like their big brother held the truth of the universe. It wasn't unusual, it was in fact a common occurrence. They loved their big brother like a father, to them he was their dad, their role model, it had been all of their first words. Makoto had long ago given up on that and just let them call him whatever they wanted as long as it wasn't something sappy like 'Mako-chan'.

For the rest of the afternoon Makoto taught Shiori and Hikari the best ways of kicking someone in the groin and to hit other weak spots of the body, how to do it quickly so nobody would notice. The best places to fight with someone and what say to the teachers if they ever found out. Ai and Mei just watched entranced at this, too little to do the exercises yet. Makoto would teach them when they reached five. He should have done this with Shiori before, she was already six, but since she wasn't bullied he supposed it didn't matter.

After the fighting lesson Makoto remembered it had been almost a year since he taught them how to act innocent and nice convincingly, and how to manipulate people to make them do what you wanted. So he decided to up their lessons. It was tough, they were just kids after all. But he had learned at seven without help and all of them were really smart so he knew they could do it with practice and a good tutor.

He was right, at the end of the week everyone save Ryu had a better version of an innocent smile that would suffice to fool even older kids. It took a month for them to have a decent grasp of the art of act innocently. And another two months before they had a decent enough understanding of the art of charming people and manipulating them, of course that would take years of constant practice.

Makoto ended up exhausted and stressed after each lesson of both fighting and acting. But all of it was worth it when a smiling Hikari told him how he had fought those kids and how now everyone was too afraid of him to tell the teachers or bother him anymore, and that now everyone but the teachers called Hikari they when they had to talk to them. A talk with the teachers hadn't been enough and Makoto was still trying to come up with other ways of making them agree to use the neutral pronouns with Hikari. But Hikari was happy enough for the moment, completely sure their big brother will fix that. So Makoto thought it was a good temporary victory and congratulated Hikari with a smile. They had Hikari's favorite food that night.

* * *

Heres the info about the Hanamiya siblings!

1st Hanamiya Makoto - man - 17 - january 12th - capricorn

2nd Hanamiya Shiori - woman - 6 - february 14th - aquarius

3rd Hanamiya Hikari - agender, born man - 5 - april 3rd - aries

4th Hanamiya Ai- woman - 3 - december 13th - sagittarius

5th Hanamiya Mei - woman - 1 - june 9th - leo

6th Hanamiya Ryu - man - 3 weeks - july 27th - gemini

* * *

Thanks to my awesome beta Darkwoods!


	2. Shadow Meets Bittersweet Bouquet

Kuroko Tetsuya was calmly shopping alone when someone bumped into him. He looked around to see who it was but didn't see anyone. That confused him but then he heard a noise and looked down. There was a little kid sprawled on the floor at his feet. He felt bad instantly, even when he knew it was the kid who ran into him and not the other way around. He apologized right away and tried to help the kid to stand, but the kid refused his help.

"Dad says don't trust strangers," he said, standing by himself and taking a step back to put distance between them. Tetsuya blinked at that, but supposed it was a reasonable advice so he just smiled at the kid.

"Hikari! There you are, how many times have I told you not to go running?" said a worried and exasperated teenager, a teenager with four kids. A **Hanamiya Makoto **with two kids on his arms, each in one arm, a little girl who was grabbing at Makoto's trousers and a baby in a baby front carrier.

The scene was surreal enough, but then the little kid that must be Hikari turned around and said with a bright smile on his face, "Dad!" Tetsuya's world crumbled with that world. Hanamiya Makoto with kids? **Five** kids. Who apparently liked him, kids that called Hanamiya Makoto 'dad', a Hanamiya Makoto so worried for his… son? little brother? That hadn't noticed Tetsuya yet. He could have escaped this situation, but he was too stunned to do anything more than stare at the bizarre scene.

"You were on the floor, what happened?" said Makoto while frowning, examining Hikari meticulously to see if he had a scratch. Tetsuya noticed this and his vision of Makoto broke even more. Was this really the same Hanamiya Makoto that injured players for fun?

"Bumped into someone!" he said happily, pointing a finger at Tetsuya.

Makoto sneered when he saw who was the person in front of them. "I'd say is nice to see you again but it isn't, so no. Is sending kids to the ground your hobby now that the Winter Cup ended, invisible shit? What happened with that goody-goody attitude?" he mocked him.

Tetsuya ignored the insult but frowned. "You shouldn't say swear words in front of kids, Hanamiya-san."

Hanamiya let out a mean and mocking laugh. "Too fucking late for that, fish-eyed fuck. These little children of hell swear as much as I do."

"Can we no act in front of him dad?" asked Mei.

"Can we stop acting, " Makoto corrected, Mei repeated it and after thinking about it for a few seconds Hanamiya gave her a nod. "Sure," he said shrugging. And to Tetsuya's surprise he saw the faces of the kids change, they no longer were smiling innocently, now their smiles were full of mischief that had little innocence.

"Fuckin' finally, acting like a goody-goody is tiring!" said Ai. Tetsuya was shocked to see such a cute and little girl cursing like that.

"You shouldn't teach your kids to curse, Hanamiya-san."

Makoto looked at Tetsuya with a confused expression for a second. "My kids?" Then he realized what Tetsuya meant and sneered at him. "Oh that, I'm his big brother you stupid shit, you think I would have kids this old at my age? I'm just a year older than you brat."

"Oh." Tetsuya, despite looking as deadpan as ever, was a bit embarrassed to have thought that. But he kept speaking. "Still, you shouldn't teach them such words."

"You're such a bore!" Said Shiori, delighted to be able to say what she wanted in front of someone else.

The other kids laughed at Tetsuya's reaction, they were delighted with being able to be themselves with someone else and his reactions made it all the more fun for the little Hanamiyas.

"Dad I like him, he pretty and funny!" Said Mei.

"'He's pretty.'" Corrected, Mei repeated it.

Tetsuya was confused, Makoto obviously cared for his siblings and he even corrected them, making them speak properly, but he still managed to be a bad influence. Tetsuya didn't know what to think anymore.

"I KNOW! Dad can we keep him? He can come with us for dinner!" Said an enthusiast Shiori.

All the kids gave their approval to that proposition with joy. Tetsuya felt cornered and uncomfortable at that. First for being talked to like he was some kind of pet and second because he didn't want to go to dinner with Hanamiya Makoto of all people. Makoto noticed his discomfort and smirked, ready to repay him for their match.

"That's a wonderful idea! Come with us for dinner!" Said Hanamiya, an obviously fake pleasant smile directed at him.

Tetsuya gave him a shocked expression but then he understood what was happening there. He sighed and was about to refuse, but the little Hanamiyas gave him the most sad and sweet puppy eyes he had ever seen. He just couldn't say no. Although their immediate change of mood after he accepted told him he had just been manipulated.

So there he was, in the Hanamiyas' house. He immediately noticed the photographs, or more precisely, the lack of photographs of Hanamiya's parents. There wasn't even a single picture of adults in there, just photos of a little Makoto with his siblings. That gave Tetsuya a bad feeling. The other thing he noticed was that, even when it was a sunday night there were no parents in the house. He was even more surprised when Hanamiya lead him to the living room, demanded him to watch the kids, went to the kitchen and started cooking.

He didn't want to pry, but he was really curious about all of this. Why there weren't photos of parents, why they weren't there and Makoto was the one cooking, why his siblings called him dad, were their parents dead? But then there should be pictures of them.

"How you know our dad?" asked a curious Ai, grabbing Tetsuya by the wrist.

"I know Hanamiya-san from basketball, we… played against each other once," he said, deciding to omit the details. At this everyone's faces lit up. Jumping in their place and saying enthusiastically how awesome and cool their dad was. Tetsuya decided to indulge his curiosity and asked, "Why do you call Hanamiya-san 'dad'?" They answered that he was their real dad because he was the one that took care of them and how their biological parents didn't live there and that their dad - Makoto - was everything to them.

"So are you telling me that Hanamiya-san raised all of you?" he said with incredulity. They nodded happily, though other kids would be ashamed of this. They would have learned to keep this a secret, but Makoto made sure to make them proud of being able to achieve things despite their difficulties. Which made them proud of their older brother, and ready to tell the world that.

"But surely your parents were around once in a while, at least when you were younger?" he said, but then he looked at the baby who couldn't be more than a few months old and realized with a sinking feeling that no, their parents weren't around at all. They were really alone with their big brother. Seeing them shake their heads was all the confirmation he needed.

"We were all three weeks when mom left us with dad," said Shiori.

Tetsuya stared at her in horrified and angry disbelief. Three weeks old kids? "What about your biological father?" he asked then.

"Dunno," said everyone.

"Our fathers all left," said a calm and dispassionate voice. It was Makoto, coming from the kitchen to set the table and he looked tiredly at Tetsuya. He should have expected this, his siblings loved to say how great he was and their favorite reason was that he raised all of them. But the little monsters liked Tetsuya now so there wasn't much he could do. Tetsuya tensed at his presence, but his curiosity won. He knew a lot already, might as well ask the questions he had.

"You aren't all of the same father?" he asked. He supposed that explained why everyone had different features, though you could still see the similarities, all of them had the same eyes and the same shape of head. The kids shook their heads in unison.

"Each one is from a different father. Our mother likes to marry, have a kid, leave the baby at my care and spend like a year with her new husband, then divorce and have a new one," said Makoto sneering. Tetsuya felt angry on behalf of the kids. He thought it was sad, and that Makoto was really strong. Against his wishes he started to form a bit of respect and admiration for the older teenager.

Makoto looked at his expression and saw red. Not this again. He won't allow it. "Listen you motherfucker prissy shit. I don't want any of your fuckin' annoyin' holier-than-thou attitude and even less your pity you bitch ass cocksuckin' dickhead, so you can shove it up your ass," he snarled.

Tetsuya blinked at the sudden outburst and said, "I don't pity you, I'm just mad at your parents and think you are really strong to raise your little siblings at such a young age. I doubt I could do the same and… wait a minute, how old is the oldest of them?" asked Tetsuya.

The kids, used to Makoto's outbursts didn't bat an eye and perked at being mentioned. "That's me! Me! I'm six!" said Shiori, happy to be included in the conversation and doing small jumps in the place while shaking her whole arm in the air for more emphasis.

"I'm next! I'm five!" said an enthusiastic Hikari, showing a hand with all their fingers extended to prove their point.

"I'm three!" said Ai, showing three small fingers with a smile on her face.

"I'm one and a half!" said Mei, a lone finger up and one lifted up to the second knuckle to show it was just half of it.

Despite the cuteness of it Tetsuya was angry. "...You're seventeen now right?" asked Tetsuya, his voice trembling with rage. Makoto nodded, a bit calmer and curious at Tetsuya's reaction but shrugged and went back to the kitchen. Tetsuya ignored him, lost in thought. He wasn't the best at math, but even he could do the maths for this. Eleven years, Hanamiya Makoto had been eleven when her mother made him raise a child on his own. He had never been more mad at someone. He must have made an angry expression because the kids looked at him and spoke in amused and awed fake whispers.

"He's angry!" said Shiori, awed at Tetsuya's reaction, all of them were. Even Makoto was surprised. Everyone else reaction when they knew the full picture was to look at them with pity at first. Sure after the first impression they showered Makoto with compliments, charmed at 'his personality' and the fact that he was raising his siblings. The only other person who had looked mad at their behalf since the beginning had been the kind neighbour that took care of them in the evenings.

Tetsuya blinked and looked at their expressions, not understanding why their looked at him like that. "Of course I'm angry, who wouldn't be?" he said.

"People's first reaction is pity," said Makoto, returning from a quick trip to the kitchen with the dishes. Tetsuya hurried to help him.

He noticed that the children's dishes were already cut into small pieces so they could eat it comfortably, which surprised him a lot. Makoto was so caring with his siblings it was difficult to believe, especially with how he was with the rest of the world.

Once everyone was eating at the table, the kids started talking about their days. Makoto listened to them and commented on the long rant of his sibling while they ate and without even looking at them, scolded them for talking with their mouth full. He himself wasn't eating yet, alternating between feeding Ryu and Mei first.

Tetsuya watched with respect over how Makoto waited, impatiently and with curses, but waited, until Ryu - the stubborn one it seemed - opened his mouth each time. All without forcing him, not even a bit when he had to wait at least five minutes for the baby to open his mouth. Finally Ryu finished his meal and Makoto put the teether in Ryu's mouth. Everyone else had long ago finished eating when Makoto started eating his own meal. Tetsuya waited for him to finish and offered to wash the dishes, Makoto shrugged and let him. After that they resumed the subject.

"Hanamiya-san, I don't pity you-" Tetsuya started.

Makoto crooked an eyebrow and interrupted him. "I can see that, not that I'm complaining but why? Isn't that what a goody-goody like you would feel?" he asked.

"It would be hypocritical of me if I felt that," he said. He let out a sigh. He hadn't told this to anyone, not Seirin, not the miracles, not even Ogiwara-kun knew. But after what he had discovered it was only fair for Makoto to know. "My parents have lived somewhere in America since I was a little kid. I think now they are working in Canada but I'm not sure. They come to the house a few times a year when they have work here, and I'm an only child so I know that is not the same; but I too know what it feels like to live in a big house without my parents even if they are both alive," Tetsuya finished. Makoto studied him carefully, looking for the signs people unconsciously showed when they lied. He found none. Makoto didn't say anything, he just nodded at him.

They didn't talk more about it, in fact they didn't talk about anything at all, they just sat there in tense silence until Hikari grabbed Tetsuya's wrist and asked for Tetsuya's number, his own phone in hand. Tetsuya's first reaction was shock. "Did you give a five years old a cellphone?" he asked with incredulity, not that his face showed any.

Makoto shrugged. "They are old enough for that. Mei, Ai and Ryu are the only ones who don't have because they would just suck on them and they don't know how to read or write yet."

"Why?"

"It's the quickest way to contact them and their cellphones have a GPS linked to mine."

Tetsuya thought about it, that sounded reasonable, so he nodded. Hikari insisted on having his number, the rest of the little Hanamiyas started saying the same, giving him those fake but dangerously effective puppy eyes. He couldn't resist them, so he gave them his number and added their numbers to his contacts. After that he left, confused with life in general and especially his opinion about Hanamiya Makoto.


	3. Getting Acquainted

Tetsuya was ready to forget everything about the incident; but life wasn't that easy and he discovered that the very next morning. He was paying attention to class when his cell phone vibrated. Curious, he opened it thinking it could be an emergency for someone of text him during class. He saw he had new messages from a chatroom he didn't know called The Black Flowers, he clicked on it and saw five unread messages.

Shiori: HI HI! (o´▽`o)

Hikari: YAY NEW CHATROOM WITH TETSUYA! ＼(≧▽≦)／

Shiori: how your classes going? Minw are BORING as hell!1!1! (￣ヘ￣) (x . x) ~~zzZ

Dad: "how are your classes going" mine are boring as hell too but I still need to learn and what's with this new chatroom? kick me out you little shits

Tetsuya sighed at this. It seems it won't be easy to stop thinking about the Hanamiya family. He frowned at the language but decided to give up on that, they wouldn't listen to him no matter how many times he tried after all.

Tetsuya: Please don't send messages while we are in class, all of us need to pay attention.

Hikari: Tetsuyas such a bore!1! ヾ( ￣O￣)ツ

Shiori: classes are boring! (⇀‸↼‶) I don't wanna pay attention! o( )o

Dad: listen you little monsters, either you kick me out of this fucking chatroom or you shut the fuck up during classes

Shiori: (￣ヘ￣) okay dad is such a bore (；⌣̀_⌣́)

Dad: JUST STOP TALKING 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

Tetsuya sighed, tired with the exchange even if he didn't say much.

* * *

Several days passed and soon it was time for Tetsuya's birthday, in which Tetsuya received an online party with the little Hanamiyas, who sent him videos of them singing happy birthday and demanded him to go to their house the next day for a special dinner. Tetsuya couldn't say no and Makoto enjoyed watching him be so uncomfortable, but even if he felt uncomfortable with the older Hanamiya's presence, Tetsuya liked to spend time with the kids. He loved kids and wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. It was in that party when he discovered Hikari had had problems with the teachers.

"Why?" He asked, surprised. He knew how good the kids were at acting innocently and that they could behave when they wanted to, so he didn't understand how Hikari could be in trouble.

"They call me he, I don't want them calling me he so dad talked to them." Tetsuya was shocked. He knew there were people like that and vaguely understood how it worked, but he had never met one before. He looked at Makoto expectantly, who was shamelessly studying his reaction with a challenging glare. So their family accepted and supported him fully, Tetsuya was happy for Hikari, it would be horrible if that wasn't the case.

Tetsuya was afraid to ask but he still asked, "What should I call you then?"

Hikari smiled wide, showing his teeth. "They! Call me they!"

Tetsuya blinked at this. He had expected to hear she, not they, he didn't understand. Makoto sighed at his silence and said, "Hikari is agender, they're not a boy nor a girl," he said, studying his reaction. Tetsuya hadn't expected this, but it wasn't like it was his business so he just nodded. He would search more about the subject when he arrived home.

"So the teachers don't take you seriously?" Asked Tetsuya. That must hurt.

"No, but thanks to dad most call me they now! Except my homeroom teacher, she's a meanie," said a smiling Hikari. Tetsuya smiled too.

"You did a good job raising them," he praised.

Makoto smiled. "I did my best, thank you." Then he sneered. "Like I would say that you idiot, of course I did a good job!" he said. Tetsuya sighed, more or less used to Makoto's antics by now. The rest of the day passed quickly with the chatty kids like company.

* * *

The time passed and it was time for practice when Tetsuya received a message. Thinking it could be an emergency he opened it.

Dad: okay little shits, I cant go to pick you up today, I have to seriously talk with Hikari's homeroom teacher. I asked the neighbour but she cant go pick you up or look after you today so youll just have to wait for me.

Shiori: (⇀‸↼‶)

Hikari: (；￣Д￣)

Shiori: how long?

Dad: ...like 2 hours

Hikari: wHAT NO NO NO NO NO NO FUCKIN WAY!1!1! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Shiori: THERES NO WAY IN HELL I WILL WAIT THAT LONG! (¯ ﹌ ¯)

Dad: I KNOW its a lot, but what Im supposed to do? this IS important, that stupid bitch just cant keep treating Hikari as a he, this time I will convince her!

Tetsuya blinked, that was a problem. He supposed this counted as an emergency.

Tetsuya: I could go pick them up and look after them.

Dad: wait wrong chat

Dad: forget it.

Tetsuya: It's really not a problem, I can help, Hanamiya-san.

Shiori: YESSSS ＼(≧▽≦)／

Hikari: YAY ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノ

Shiori: YEEESSSS SLEEPOVER AT TETSUYAS HOUSE! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

Dad: omg REALLY? thank you so much Kuroko! youre the best! *:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*

Dad: like I would say that you fucking idiot

Dad: I DONT NEED your help phantom shit!

Tetsuya: But the kids can't stay that long in school and the nursery.

There was a long pause, in which Tetsuya waited for Makoto's reply apprehensively. Finally Makoto replied.

Dad: ...Okay, they dont have keys, youll have to take care of them at your house.

Tetsuya: Of course.

Makoto texted the address of the school and the nursery and Tetsuya texted him the address of his house.

Taking care of the chatty and energetic little Hanamiyas ended up being difficult but gratifying. They demanded all his attention and detailed everything that had happened that day. Then proceeded to give him a detailed explanation of why their big brother was the best dad ever and there Tetsuya learned Makoto was a part of the disciplinary committee at his school. That was so ironic Tetsuya choked on the vanilla milkshake he was drinking, but then he thought about something. Being a part of a committee was tiring, being a captain was tiring, being a coach was tiring, and look after just one kid was tiring. Yet Makoto did all of that, his respect for the other went up against his wishes. He didn't want to respect someone who played like Hanamiya Makoto did, but it was so difficult seeing just how much he did on a daily basis. He wasn't sure he would be able to do so many things at once.

Makoto arrived at his house two and a half hours later, he didn't even accept the tea Tetsuya offered him, eager to go home. But then it started raining, and in no time there was a storm outside. Makoto cursed, they didn't have an umbrella or clothes for the rain and Tetsuya only had one, it wasn't enough for all of them. Tetsuya offered to let them spend the night there and Makoto couldn't refuse. If he had been alone he would have prefered to soak himself to the bones over accepting. But he was with his little siblings and they couldn't risk a cold, especially Ryu.

So the Hanamiyas spent the night at Tetsuya's house.

After seeing Tetsuya's attempt to cook Makoto decided to kick the other out of the kitchen and cook himself. Soon they were eating dinner and everyone finished relatively quickly. After the meal, Tetsuya and Makoto led the children to the living room, sitting on the floor since there wasn't enough space on the couches for everyone.

Makoto was tense. He still couldn't believe he was spending the night at Tetsuya's house. His hatred for the other wasn't as strong as before, but he still hated the goody-goody attitude of the other. He sighed, he just couldn't do this sober. He went to the kitchen and found what he was looking for. He went back to the living room with the bottle in one hand. Tetsuya saw the bottle and frowned, it only deepened when Makoto smirked at him and took a long sip of alcohol.

"You can't drink alcohol yet Hanamiya-san, we're minors."

Makoto laughed. "Like I care you goody-goody, watch me."

Half an hour later Makoto was drunk. Tetsuya was angry at this, he had kids to take care of, he couldn't just drink. But when he watched Makoto he saw that even if he was more violent and mean than normal, apparently he was the type of drunk who flirted a lot, if the sexual insinuations he was receiving were an indicator. Yet in spite of all this, he could still take care of the children. He still calmed a crying Ryu and listened with attention to what the kids said to him. That calmed Tetsuya a little, though he still didn't like the fact that Hanamiya was drinking his parent's alcohol.

Then something that surprised him happened; Hanamiya started clinging to him. Like Kise or Momoi would do, like a boyfriend would do. He put a hand on Tetsuya's thigh and another on Tetsuya's nape and kissed him on the cheek, just centimetres away from his mouth, which startled Tetsuya. Then Makoto pushed him until he was lying down on the floor, with him on top and between Tetsuya's legs. Tetsuya, used to being in situations like this thanks to Momoi and Kise, made sure that even while drunk Makoto wouldn't go any further and just looked at him blankly.

That amused Makoto to no end. "You seem pretty comfortable on your back with your legs spread open," leered Makoto.

Remaining unamused himself, Tetsuya said, "Not in the sense you're implying."

Makoto laughed and stood. "Okay little shits, it's time for you to go to bed."

Tetsuya guided them to his parent's room, where all the kids could sleep in the huge bed. Then guided Makoto to the guest room where Ryu and Makoto could sleep, and then he went to his own room.

The next day they ate breakfast together. It was a Saturday so there was no problem with that, but they still had to hurry. Both Tetsuya and Makoto had a match that day, in fact the match was against each other.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you for this, invisible shit," said Makoto.

Tetsuya looked him in the eye. "I wasn't expecting that, Hanamiya-san. I don't want that, it would be disrespectful."

Makoto smirked. "Oh, really?" Tetsuya had a bad feeling but didn't say anything.

The little Hanamiyas were with the kind neighbour and Makoto was getting ready to go to the stadium where the Interhigh took place.

They were in the middle of the match but something was off. Kirisaki Daiichi hadn't used rough play nor used the spider web, not even once. Unbeknown to Seirin, it was because Kirisaki Daiichi knew they wouldn't break them with the rough play and Makoto decided to go easy on Seirin to make them angry. He succeeded. At the end of the second quarter Tetsuya went to talk with Makoto.

"Please take the match seriously, Hanamiya-san." Kirisaki Daiichi looked at him, and Seirin went to support Tetsuya, all of them were angry at not being taken seriously.

Makoto laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're being disrespectful, even more than usual."

"Disrespectful? Oh darling, this is how you talk to me after last night?" Makoto gave his lips a suggestive lick. "I might get offended." Tetsuya tensed.

Both Kirisaki Daiichi and Seirin looked shocked at this. Hyuga was the first to recover. "Kuroko, what is he talking about?"

Makoto laughed and grabbed his cellphone. "Wanna see?"

The little Hanamiyas sent photos and videos of them in the suggestive poses they had been yesterday night to their chatroom this morning. Tetsuya tensed, knowing Makoto could actually show the videos. He put his best blank stare and turned around to look at his team. "He is just playing with your minds, please don't pay attention to him, nothing happened."

Seirin immediately relaxed, Tetsuya felt bad about lying to them but there's no way he would tell them the truth. Not without explaining everything, including Hanamiya's secret and his own. He wasn't ready to share his family situation with anybody and it wasn't his place to share the Hanamiyas' story, so he lied even if he felt bad about it. Makoto smirked at him, advancing until they were face to face and whispered in his ear.

"I didn't know goody-goodies like you could lie so well. Welcome to the club honey," Makoto said mockingly, which made him feel even worse. But didn't reply and went to the lockers with his team.

Seirin won the game, but they didn't feel happy about it. They knew Kirisaki Daiichi didn't play seriously and that made them angry, something that amused Kirisaki Daiichi to no end. They even gave mocking remarks about how difficult the game had been and complemented Seirin, which in turn made their blood boil, but they couldn't do anything about it.

Next day Tetsuya received an unexpected message from Hikari.

Hikari: TETSUYA PLEASE DO US A FAVOR! (；人；)

Tetsuya replied without even thinking.

Tetsuya: Of course, what is it?

Hikari: you have a match today in the morning right?

Tetsuya: Yes

Hikari: dad has a match on the evening, take us there PLEASE we want to see dad playing! (-人-)

Tetsuya: … I'm not sure if it's a good idea.

Hikari sent him a video of the kids putting on sad and pleading puppy eyes, asking him with their sweet and innocent voices if he could take them. Tetsuya sighed, knowing he was being manipulated, but he still couldn't resist those cute puppy eyes and their voices.

Tetsuya: Okay

Hikari: YESSS THANK U TETSUYA YOU ARE THE BEST!1! 。.: *:･'(*⌒―⌒*)))

Tetsuya sighed. After his match he went to the Hanamiyas' and asked Makoto if he could take the kids to a park while he was at his match. Makoto looked at him suspiciously but accepted.

* * *

Kirisaki Daiichi's match was as violent as ever, and it made Tetsuya angry. He shouldn't have taken the children to watch this, Makoto was a bad enough influence without showing them rough play. But then Tetsuya realized something, Makoto was playing even more violently than usual.

"Dad is angry."

"Obviously."

Tetsuya looked curiously at the kids. "Why is it obvious?"

"This morning mom called, she got divorced again." Tetsuya was shocked, again? Seriously? So this explained why Makoto was playing like that. A theory started to form in his head.

* * *

That monday he asked Momoi for all the tapes of Kirisaki Daiichi's matches. He saw them all and asked the kids a few questions about what had happened before the matches. With normal kids it wouldn't have worked, but kids raised by Hanamiya Makoto weren't normal. They had noted every interaction they had had with their mother, apparently it was for making the revenge easier. Tetsuya chose not to think about how messed up was that and thanked them.

Just as he thought, the more violent matches matched the times when the Hanamiyas had interacted with their mother. He began to understand why Makoto played like that, he was pouring all his anger and stress on the matches. That was so wrong on so many levels, so Tetsuya did what he used to do.

He went to Hanamiya's house, Makoto opened the door. "It's late what do you want? Don't you have a match tomorrow Phantom Shit?" he greeted him.

Tetsuya sighed. "I know why you play dirty, Hanamiya-san. I understand you need to take your anger on something, but it's wrong to do what you do. Your opponents don't deserve it and it's not healthy for you."

Makoto looked at him with shame. "I know that, but no matter what I can't stop. I will try to stop from now on, thank you Kuroko." Then he laughed. "Like I would say that you idiot. I know it's wrong and I know it's unhealthy, but guess what? I. Don't. Care." he said, putting emphasis on each word of the last sentence. Tetsuya looked at him angrily. They argued for a while until Makoto lost his cool and said, "You know, if you want me to do what you want then lets do a bet. If you win your next game and I lose mine I will do what you want for a whole day, any day you choose. If I win and you lose you will do what I want for a whole day of my choice." Tetsuya shouldn't have accepted, but the temptation was too strong, so he did.

He shouldn't have accepted, not with who would be their next opponents.

Their next match was one Tetsuya was dreading, they finally had to play against Too. They lost. Kiyoshi wasn't there and Tetsuya's misdirection didn't work with them, but they knew it would be the case and they had prepared for that. Apparently not enough. Seirin wasn't enough and they lost. It hurt to lose against Aomine, but what happened when he arrived home hurt him the most.

The moment Tetsuya opened the door and saw two unfamiliar pairs of expensive looking shoes he knew it. His parents were home. He sighed, he didn't want to deal with them right now, or ever. But couldn't just go so he entered the house. His parents were in the living room, when they saw him they greeted him with disinterest and Tetsuya greeted back the same way.

"You came from a match?" asked his father in a tone that betrayed how little interest he had in the subject.

Tetsuya answered anyway. "Yes."

"How did it go?"

"We lost."

Tetsuya's mother looked at him unimpressed. "If you can't play well enough to win a match then why do you bother playing? You should just quit that nonsense, it takes enough time of your studies."

Tetsuya didn't answer that, he just turned around and went to his room. His parents didn't call for him and kept watching tv.

Tetsuya was tired and angry, it was a mix he was used to dealing with. It was what he felt each time his parents came back.

His phone rang, signaling a message. He ignored it, but then it rang again. And again and again and again. Tetsuya sighed with exasperation and grabbed his phone. It was the Black Flowers chatroom.

Shiori: Tetsuya dad said you lost, are you okay? ..・ヾ(。＞＜)シ

Hikari: Tetsuya lost? oh no! im sorry Tetsuya! ｡ﾟ･ (﹏) ･ﾟ｡

Shiori: Youre still cute! (￣ε￣＠)

Shiori: I MEAN cool!1!1! ～('▽^人)

Dad: We can see you're logged in invisible shit, say something

Tetsuya: Sorry for not answering right away, I am fine, thank you for your concern.

Dad: youre not

Tetsuya: Yes, I am.

Dad: Youre evading us and being more formal than usual, I'm worried about you, are you okay? 〣( ºΔº )〣 please cheer up! ＼(￣▽￣)／

Dad: Like I would say that you idiot, are u a sore loser or what?

After a few second Tetsuya decided he could tell them.

Tetsuya: My parents are home.

Shiori: … are u okay?

Tetsuya typed before he could help it, he just needed to say this to someone who could understand him.

Tetsuya: My mother said that if I couldn't win I should quit basketball.

Shiori: SO MEAN

Hikari: DONT LISTEN TO HER

Shiori: THAT, is what we do with our mom when she comes home!

Tetsuya smiled at their concern, he really liked these kids.

Shiori: stay with a friend until they go back to america!1!

Tetsuya: The only friend I could bother with something like this is currently in USA.

Shiori: oh…

Hikari: I KNOW

Hikari: STAY AT OUR HOUSE

Dad: WHAT? NO! THATS NOT GONNA HAPPEN

Shiori: BUT DAD! HE NEEDS US! ｡･ﾟﾟ*(д)*ﾟﾟ･｡

Dad: NO

Tetsuya: Don't worry Hanamiya-san, I don't want to impose.

Shiori: youre not imposing! Just come here

Dad: for the last time I said NO

Hikari: But he let us stay at his house that time, it's the least we can do! please ｡ﾟ･ (﹏) ･ﾟ｡

Shiori: PLEASE 。゜゜(´Ｏ｀)°゜。

Hikari: please!1! ｡ﾟ(｡ﾉωヽ｡)ﾟ｡

Tetsuya could see Makoto was typing, he seemed to be either writing a whole paragraph or constantly deleting what he was writing. Finally he sent a message.

Dad: ugh fine, JUST this once.

Tetsuya: … Thank you, Hanamiya-san.

Dad: you owe me one phantom shit.

Tetsuya smiled, he was starting to love those kids. He quickly went downstairs and announced he would be staying at a friends house. His parents just shrugged indifferently and kept watching the tv. Sometimes he was mad at his parents, sometimes he was just sad. Today was a combination of both.

He arrived at the Hanamiyas' house just when Makoto was putting the dishes on the table and he realized with a pang in his chest that he put a plate for him too. The dinner went well, the kids did their best to cheer him up, something he appreciated. It was nice not having to talk about it, it was even nicer to be with people who understood how he must be feeling. After dinner Makoto asked him to watch the kids while he put Ryu to sleep, Tetsuya gladly accepted the opportunity of spending more time with them. Half an hour later Makoto came back and said he had to bathe the kids, he offered his help to watch the others while he bathed one and Makoto looked at him with a bright smile. Tetsuya braced himself for what will come next.

"Thank you! That would be so helpful!" then he sneered and looked at him like he was retarded. "Do you seriously think I bathe them one by one? I would finish tomorrow morning you fucking idiot!" Tetsuya blinked, now that he thought about it Makoto was right.

"I see," he said. "Is there something else I can help you with?"

"You can watch them after I bathe them. Make sure they don't go running around the house wet and naked." Tetsuya blinked at that and just nodded.

Keeping the kids quiet after the bath proved to be a difficult and tiring task, but Tetsuya somehow managed. After that Tetsuya watched how Makoto read them something that looked like Makoto's essay for english. It was a weird selection for a bedtime story, but it worked nonetheless. In no time the kids were sleeping, if it was out of boredom or not Tetsuya wasn't sure.

After that Makoto guided him to a guest room and then went to his own room without a word, just acknowledging Tetsuya's good night with a grunt. That night Tetsuya slept well, it was the first time he had been able to sleep well with his parents at home.

He could have slept all night, but a cry woke him up. He left the bed and went outside, he looked at the room with the door open and the lights on. Apparently it was Makoto's room. He frowned and looked at the clock in the corridor, it was 3:55. Makoto's bed was untouched and the lamp on the desk full of papers was on. Had Makoto been working all this time? Most likely. Tomorrow they had a game, had Makoto always played under these circumstances? Again his respect for the older teenager went up. He was conflicted, he really didn't want to admire someone who cheated so much. But he certainly was a good brother, if not a good person. And there's no doubt he took his responsibilities seriously. Tetsuya shook his head and decided to go back to sleep.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Hanamiya-san," said Tetsuya, bowing to the older teenager, who dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"Remember our bet Phantom Shit, one of these days I will make you do what I want," Makoto said with a smirk. Tetsuya tensed but nodded, a deal was a deal after all.

* * *

The Interhigh ended, and the Jabberwock match against Strky happened. Makoto hadn't been so mad about something that didn't include him directly in a long time. Those racist shits thought they could say something like that and not be punished? They thought they could look down on all of them just because they're Japanese? He wanted to beat them senseless so badly.

When Kagetora made them stay for another match, all he wanted to do was to be part of the team. He would have loved to go there and offer his service, but he knew it wouldn't be well received. Even if they let him in it would damage their teamwork and that was exactly what they needed to win this, so he refrained and went to watch the practices in secret instead.

Then he messaged advice to Tetsuya, insisting that he had to keep it secret he was the one giving the advice. Tetsuya didn't like to say another person's ideas were his own but did it anyway to respect Makoto's wishes, understanding why he wanted it to keep a secret. He thanked him and didn't question how he knew so much about their practices. Vorpal Swords won the game, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Thanks to my amazing beta Darkwoods!


	4. Well Shit

Time passed and Makoto had thought very hard about what he could make Tetsuya do until he finally got the perfect way to tease him. But it would need some preparations.

He decided to drop some ideas to his siblings, knowing they would invite Tetsuya on their own. He was right. Tetsuya came for dinner one friday night, and after all the kids were sleeping Makoto made Tetsuya stay and asked him to play poker with him.

Tetsuya was surprised by the random request. "I don't know how to play poker."

"More reason to play, sit I'll teach you."

Not having anything better to do, Tetsuya sat. They played until Tetsuya was able to beat Makoto two times in a row. Makoto smirked, just as he thought, the other was a natural for these kinds of things. He did the same another night but with mahjong, then he let a week pass. The next Saturday he left his siblings in the care of their kind neighbour and he texted Tetsuya.

[Hanamiya Makoto: come to my house, Im collecting your debt with me]

[Phantom Shit: I will be there in fifteen minutes.]

Tetsuya sighed, he had been dreading this day. He just hoped the other didn't make him steal things using his misdirection. No, he doubted that. It would most likely be something embarrassing, he just hoped he wouldn't involve Seirin in this.

He guessed right, it was something embarrassing. Makoto greeted him with a mocking smirk and handed him a long light blue wig, big fake breasts that looked disturbingly real, a corset, lace underwear, a short dress, a bag full of makeup and high heels so high he was sure he will have to lean on the older teenager to be able to walk. He refused to let the other see how uncomfortable and embarrassed he was, so he just took all the things, went to the bathroom and put them all. It was disturbing how good he looked like this, nobody would guess he was a man with the makeup he was using and the fake breasts. He sighed at the really low neckline of the dress that showed most of his fake breasts and at the really short skirt of the dress that covered just ten centimeters below his butt. He was deeply uncomfortable but he didn't show it, and with a last sigh he opened the door and went to the living room where Makoto was.

Makoto looked shamelessly at him, his eyes doing a double take of his cleavage and his legs before he smirked.

"You have pretty legs," he said mockingly. Tetsuya just looked at him blankly, refusing to give him a reaction. Makoto chuckled and said. "Well, let's go."

He grabbed his sports bag and walked out of the house. Tetsuya tried to follow but the high heels forced him to support himself with the walls. Makoto noticed this and offered his free arm in a mockery of chivalry. Tetsuya, knowing he didn't have an option clinged to Makoto's arm. Makoto smirked and they began to walk.

They arrived at Kirisaki Daiichi and Tetsuya got more nervous with each step. What were they doing here? What will Makoto make him do?

"_At least we're not in Seirin," _thought Tetsuya.

They entered the gym to see the rest of the regulars were there, they looked at them and blinked.

"So this girl is the reason you're always late for practice, captain?" Seto asked.

"You can say that." Makoto shrugged.

"I hope she hasn't left you too tired to train." Hara said in a mocking voice.

"My stamina is far better than yours, don't worry about me." He walked Tetsuya to the bench and made him sit there. "Keep practicing," he said and went to change.

Hara walked until he was in front of Tetsuya. "Hey, cutie. Is the captain a good fuck? Does he has embarrassing kinks? Is he a sadistic? I bet he spanks you a lot," he said with a smirk.

Tetsuya shook his head, refusing to talk. If he did they will most likely recognize him and he preferred to avoid that. Besides he won't deign what the other said with a comment. Hara made a mocking pout and went back to practicing just in time. Makoto came back in his training clothes and began training while he gave instructions to the other players.

It was an interesting sight; they trained hard, that was clear. How Makoto handled coaching the practice while he trained himself was admirable. Tetsuya shook those thoughts, he wasn't supposed to find someone like Hanamiya Makoto admirable in anything concerning basketball.

The next part of the training just confirmed that thought. After a while of normal practice it was time for foul play practice. That consisted mostly of putting one of the benchers as referee and playing a three on three match, taking advantage of the blind spots created for the other players. Tetsuya despised that kind of play, but couldn't help but notice how much teamwork was needed to do that. They needed to trust in their teammates a great deal, they trusted them to be in the correct spot at the right time to block the referee's view. He shook his head again, he wasn't thinking coherently.

After a while Makoto gave them a ten minutes break and came to the bench. He looked at Tetsuya and smirked, gesturing him to get up. He did so and looked confused as Makoto sat on the bench.

"Sit here," he said, patting his lap with a mocking smirk.

Tetsuya sighed and sat on Makoto's lap. The rest of Kirisaki Daiichi whistled and made rude sexual innuendos about what they could do in front of them. Tetsuya refused to show how embarrassed he was by the position and the comments, he just kept looking blankly at them. The comments lasted all break while Makoto whispered in his ear about what Seirin would think if they saw him like this made it even worse. The selfie he took of them didn't help either.

Finally the practice finished and they left, Makoto changing his sport clothes for jeans and a leather jacket. Tetsuya was dreading their next stop, but didn't let any of it to show on his face. Next stop didn't surprise him so much, a mahjong house. So that's why he had randomly taught him how to play.

The old men playing didn't say anything directly to him, although they kept staring at his 'breasts' and made a couple of dirty jokes. He hated how these old men looked at him, like he was a piece of juicy meat, it made him uncomfortable and disgusted. Was this what women had to endure everyday?

The good thing was that they were too busy staring at him to concentrate fully on the game and he won several rounds. They left with a lot of money, money that obviously Makoto took, but Tetsuya didn't particularly care.

The next stop Tetsuya was fully expecting; a poker house. This time there were more young people, but the stares still made Tetsuya really uncomfortable and disgusted. He still won several times, gaining a lot of money, which Makoto took again.

Finally, the last stop did surprise Tetsuya: a night club. He looked at Makoto, debating if it was worth saying they were minors. He shook his head, Makoto wouldn't listen to him and he had to do everything the other wanted anyway. They entered the club and immediately all the men looked at him.

He didn't expect that, though it was true that dressed like this his presence was strong. He stood out with the makeup and the short dress, but he still hadn't expected all these stares. If the stares of the men in the poker and mahjong houses were bad, these made his skin crawl with disgust. These men didn't look at him like a human being, they just saw an object for their own sexual pleasure. Suddenly he felt an arm hug his waist. He looked at it with disgust and was ready to punch the man, but it was just Makoto, sending possessive glares to everyone. Half the stares died and Tetsuya sighed in relief.

"Thank you," he said loud enough for Makoto to hear. He just shrugged.

"I'm not that much of an asshole, I have little sisters," he said, and Tetsuya understood that while Makoto made him go to these places to make him uncomfortable, the sudden interest he had awoken in the men nearby had been unexpected. He most likely thought Tetsuya would still be invisible even like this.

Makoto guided him to a pool table and Tetsuya just stared at him, did he seriously expected him to play in a dress this short?

"I don't know how to play."

"I'll teach you."

Five minutes of struggle later, Makoto let out an exasperated sigh and bent down, putting Tetsuya's arm in the correct position and showing him how to properly grab the pool stick. At first he was a bit uncomfortable at the position, even when Hanamiya wasn't touching him more than necessary and he wasn't doing anything wrong, something about the posture made him feel odd.

But then he heard a lot of tsk' near him and saw a lot of men glaring at Makoto. He was confused until he realized Makoto's body was blocking the view of his butt the guys nearby were most likely staring at. if only they knew he was a man. He smiled grateful at Makoto, thanking him again. Makoto just shrugged and kept teaching him. By the end of the night he was quite good at playing pool.

They arrived home and Makoto told Tetsuya to go to his room and wait for him there. Tetsuya thought he should feel worried, but Makoto had been decent with him so far and he didn't think the older teen would force anything on him. So he took off his high heels and went to Makoto's room and sat on the bed, waiting.

Makoto arrived a couple of minutes after, with two bottles of alcohol and a smirk on his face. Tetsuya paled, knowing what was coming, but he braced himself to do this. They played a lot of drinking games, what the fun in playing them with just two people was Tetsuya didn't know, but Makoto looked like he was having a great time.

In a moment he had made Tetsuya sit on his lap again and had started taking selfies of them. At that moment Tetsuya was completely drunk and was giggling like an idiot at everything, and Makoto's bad flirting made it even worse. They didn't know who started it, or how they ended up having sex, they just knew they enjoyed it and that it was consensual.

* * *

Next day Tetsuya woke up with a terrible hangover. His head hurt and he didn't want to open his eyes, but he was already awake and he was laying next to someone.

That revelation made him open his eyes suddenly. He checked himself, yes, he was naked. The other person too, then he focused on the stranger's face and opened his eyes wide. It was Hanamiya Makoto. He moved and felt something dry and sticky between his legs, and the revelation stuck him. Sex, they had sex, he had sex with Hanamiya Makoto. Great.

He sighed and tried to recall what happened last night, and he slowly started to remember everything. How they had started flirting, how they ended up kissing, how they made out until they started touching each other, how they had undressed each other, and how they had sex without rest for the rest of the night.

Tetsuya knew he wouldn't have done that sober, but he didn't regret it. It had been a nice night after everything, the sex had felt good and since they were both equally drunk none of them took advantage of the other. Makoto started to stir and Tetsuya faced him, curious at how Makoto will take the news.

Makoto woke up slowly, he didn't want to open his eyes, but he really wanted some medicine for his hangover. So he opened his eyes, expecting to see his desk, but something was blocking the view. He focused his eyes and was surprised to find a naked Kuroko Tetsuya in his bed. Well shit. What had happened last night?

"The fuck are you-" he started to say, but his memories of last night came and he groaned. "Listen, this didn't mean anything, just go away."

"But Hanamiya-san, we have to talk about this, we just can't pretend this didn't happen."

"Yes we can, and we will."

"I want to talk about this, Hanamiya-san. I think it's necessary to say how we feel with this and how will we proceed from now on-"

"It was a nice fuck and we will proceed to not talk about this like it was important. It meant nothing, happy Phantom Shit? Oh no, Tetsuya? Since we are this close I can call you that right?" Makoto smirked.

Tetsuya frowned but didn't say anything. "Hanamiya-sa-"

"Makoto," he interrupted Tetsuya.

"What?"

"Call me Makoto, we are close now."

"Hanamiya-san, we need to discuss-"

"Makoto," he interrupted again. They had a staring contest until finally Tetsuya gave in. It wasn't worth it, they had matters more urgent to talk about.

"Okay, Makoto-san, we need to discuss things further. This is important, we just had sex while drunk. First I want to make sure it was consensual for both parties. It was from mine, what about you?"

Makoto sighed exasperated. "Yes yes yes it was, that's all? We don't have to talk about this like that. I don't wanna talk about this now so just shut the fuck up!"

"That's good to know, but I still want to talk about thi-"

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" shouted Makoto, starting to get angry. He winced at the volume of his own voice, he really needed to take medicine, and from Tetsuya's face he would say the other needed it too.

"Makoto-san, please calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Tetsuya. Last night you didn't seem to have a problem with me being rough. In fact you screamed quite a lot, so bear with this. You wanna talk about this? Fine, let's fucking talk about this shit. Let's talk about what your precious team would think of you knowing you banged someone like me, I bet they wouldn't be happy, would they? So shut the fuck up and don't take this like something important if you don't want me to tell your beloved team about last night."

Tetsuya sighed and decided to let the subject be for now. He knew Makoto was serious and he didn't want his team to find out about this. Not when he still didn't know what to think about Makoto right now, or ever. The other will bring up the subject when he wanted.

He was right. Next day he received a message from Makoto, it had a lot of pictures of them drunk last night and there was even a video. He had never thought he could laugh so much, but there was the video showing himself and Makoto laughing like crazy at some weird joke and the selfies of them in weird positions showed them laughing as well. It looked like they had a great time. He was glad that at least it had been a pleasant experience in the end.

Time passed and Tetsuya's bond with the Hanamiya kids grew stronger. He and Makoto hadn't talked about the subject more than a few times, and all of them had been inside jokes.

Tetsuya had slowly starting to come to terms with the fact he somehow respected Hanamiya Makoto when just before a game between Kirisaki Daiichi and Seirin, Tetsuya heard the news: Makoto had quit the basketball club, leaving them without coach and without captain mid season.

* * *

Thanks to my amazing beta Darkwoods!


	5. Peace & Sorrow

**PLEASE READ THIS!**  
okay this is a spoiler, but I don't want to risk it soo  
yeah, remember the tag #showoforgans? well it's for this chapter  
in this chapter theres a fetus outside of the womb that is used as a way of abuse, sorry for how I tagged it I couldn't think of any other way of doing it without explaining the whole situation  
if this triggers you in any way please don't read the first part of the chapter, it's relatively safe to read after the first change of scene, since: "Next day he resigned from the basketball club..."  
that being said please try to enjoy the chapter~

* * *

Hanamiya Makoto hadn't been so mad in his whole life.

He was currently on the phone with his mother, a mother who had just announced she had recently married again and that she was pregnant again.

When she had said that, all the years of constant abandonment, all the years of frustrations and hatred made him snap at his mother for the very first time in his life.

"If you think I'll take care of another fucking little shit, you're very wrong Mother," he spat the last word with a mocking tone. "I'm sick of this, why do you keep having babies you won't raise yourself? Fuck off," finished Makoto.

He was sick of all this shit, he didn't want another sibling to take care of. But of course he would do it anyway, because it was his sibling. He didn't mean it when he said he wouldn't take care of the next baby.

His mother knew it, but she didn't like being questioned, so she decided to give him a lesson so he wouldn't defy her ever again. She smiled and shrugged to herself. "Fine, I'll abort then," She said with indifference and ended the call before Makoto could say anything.

All the ire abandoned Makoto, replaced with dread. His mother was capable of doing it, he knew her enough to know that.

He was right.

A couple of weeks later he received a small package from his mother. A small freezer. He opened it with curiosity and dread.

At first he didn't understand what that bloody and small thing was. But when he did he closed the package with shaky hands, clutched it onto his chest and rushed to the bathroom.

He puked everything he had in his stomach until he was just vomiting bile. He struggled to get up, washed his face and with shaky hands opened the package again. There was a letter attached to the inside.

He opened it, dreading what he would find. There was a medical inform about an abortion there and a small letter which Makoto shakily read.

"_**Thank you for the wonderful idea my son. I sent you your little sibling so you could see him at least once, remember I did this because of you. **_

_**Love, your mom."**_

There was a lipstick print on the right corner of the letter, a mocking kiss that he could perfectly picture his mother doing.

He clenched his hands, wrinkling the letter in the process. Those two things confirmed what he already knew. Her mother had actually aborted. And she had sent him the fetus as proof, no, as a punishment for disobeying her.

This was his fault. He had killed his little sibling.

He didn't know how much time he spent there just looking at the fetus and crying.

* * *

Next day he resigned from the basketball club. His teammates wanted to be angry at him, but they took a look at his state and just let it be. All of them worried but did not show it, knowing Makoto wouldn't talk.

Makoto hadn't left them without help though. He had named Hara the new captain and had contacted a coach that the school was already negotiating with. He also resigned from the disciplinary committee. He didn't want to do anything right now, he just keep going to classes on autopilot.

His siblings realized something was off when Makoto didn't take them to the kind neighbour but to their house after school. They asked him confusedly about his basketball practice and Makoto had simply said that he resigned and that they were far more important. At that sudden show of straight affection from the generally harsh teenager the little Hanamiyas started to worry.

"What's wrong, dad?" asked Shiori.

At that word Makoto broke. The emotions he had been suppressing for the sake of his little siblings contorted his face with pain and tears. He suddenly kneeled on the floor and enwrapped all his sibling in a surprising and tight hug.

"I love you, I love you so much. You're my everything, and I will never let anything happen to you, my annoying little shits," he said while crying, ignoring the worried questions from them. They hugged for a long time, until Makoto composed himself and went to cook dinner.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya didn't believe it at first, didn't want to believe it, Makoto-san quitting basketball? He must have heard it wrong. He searched on the internet and effectively, Kirisaki Daiichi had now a new captain and a new coach. He immediately worried, Makoto wasn't the type to quit, even less so in the middle of season. Something serious must have happened. So with that he went to the Hanamiyas' house after practice.

A worn out Hanamiya Makoto opened the door, and he was an utter mess. He was pale with pronounced bags under his eyes, and his hair was dirty and greasy, like it hadn't been washed properly, and he had lost weight. Tetsuya's worry just rose, so much that he let it show on his face.

"Makoto-san, good evening, I'm sorry to intrude. Would it be possible to talk to you for a couple of minutes please?" he asked him.

Makoto just grunted and let him enter. "Wait for me in my room," was all he said before he went to the kitchen, most likely to cook dinner.

Tetsuya gave him a nod of acknowledgement and went to Makoto's room without a word.

At first he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, but then he saw a small freezer on the nightstand. It had two papers at the top, its contents a mystery.

Usually he wouldn't pry, but none of these were there before and he was really worried. So he took the letter and read. Its contents made him frown. What was Makoto's mother talking about? He then picked up the medical inform and understood.

God, Makoto was devastated with good reason - anyone would be after that. He then opened the freezer, looked at the now visible content of the box and paled. He had never seen one, but it wasn't necessary to be a genius to connect the dots.

This, this was beyond cruel. How could someone do this to her own son? He suddenly was beyond livid on Makoto's behalf.

He hadn't thought it was possible to hate someone he hadn't even met so much, but he did. He hated Makoto's mother with passion. He finally understood why Makoto wanted to ruin her life. For the first time he shared the sentiment and silently wished Makoto good luck on his quest. He hoped he destroyed this woman's life beyond repair.

That's how Makoto found him. When he saw what Tetsuya was staring at he mentally cursed, he had forgotten about the package he now had on his nightstand. He had been unable to throw the fetus away so he had kept it there, watched it at night and cried until he fell asleep now.

He braced himself for the pity. But when he looked at Tetsuya's face he just saw anger and sorrow.

That surprised him, again he didn't show pity. That provoked a wave of mixed emotions in him that he couldn't process in time. He didn't know what the feelings were, but he knew they were positive and that they were directed towards Tetsuya.

In normal circumstances that would've made him feel uneasy, but now he couldn't care. He supposed it made sense, Tetsuya had been the only person who had never pitied him apart from their kind neighbour. He had been angered on their behalf, he had even helped him with his siblings. Heck, they even had sex once. It was only natural to feel something for him, whatever those feelings were.

They didn't really talk, they just stood there, staring at each other's eyes until the little Hanamiyas entered the room saying they were hungry. That snapped Makoto out of his trance.

They ate, everyone chatting with each other in a very pleasant manner. Tetsuya looked at Makoto while lost in thought; the older teen almost looked alive surrounded by his siblings. Then Tetsuya understood why Makoto had quit basketball. It wasn't just because he was depressed, it was because he wanted to spend as much time as possible with his siblings.

He could understand that and decided to respect Makoto's decision and not say anything about basketball.

After dinner Tetsuya stayed and helped Makoto to keep them in place after their showers, and even helped the older teen to put the kids to bed, who was reading his siblings about Kaweskar mythology. It was very interesting, Tetsuya and the little Hanamiyas enjoyed it but the kids ended up falling asleep anyway. Tetsuya smiled and helped Makoto cover them well. After that he bid Makoto goodbye and went home.

Next day he went to Makoto's house after practice too. This time Makoto closed the door in his face before he could even say anything, but he didn't go. He waited patiently and one hour later when Makoto took out the trash, he got the scare of his life when he saw that Tetsuya was still there. He sighed dramatically but ended letting him enter.

This time he stayed after the kids were sleeping, he and Makoto did their homework and studied together in comfortable silence. They just broke the silence when Tetsuya asked the older teen something he didn't understand about the subject but both took comfort each other's presence. Since then Tetsuya got in the top ten on all his tests.

That's how the weeks passed, with Tetsuya going to Makoto's house. Him closing the door on his face the first time until he gave up and just let him enter the house at the first try. Tetsuya spent almost all his time with the Hanamiyas, they even took him to the park on weekends, and the kids adored Nigou.

* * *

After a couple of weeks Tetsuya arrived later than usual, and found the kids already asleep and a very drunk Makoto on his bed. He sat on the bed next to him and with the realization than this had gone long enough. He finally addressed the elephant in the room and asked him about the fetus. Makoto looked at him with tired eyes and told him about his conversation with his mom.

"It's my fault," he said, voice laced with guilt and self loathing so intense it made Tetsuya visibly flinch. Makoto didn't pay this unusually expressive reaction any mind and kept talking. "I'm a horrible big brother."

If Tetsuya had been horrified before, this made him almost faint. He didn't know what to say, comforting words wouldn't work on Makoto, so he decided to just be honest.

"Since I learned the truth, I had respected and admired you as a big brother, if not as a person," he truthfully added as an afterthought at Makoto's lifted eyebrow. "It's admirable how you were able to do so many things at once and your love and care for your siblings made you worthy of respect." Makoto looked at him with unreadable eyes and closed the distance between the two until he kissed Tetsuya, but he didn't kiss back and pushed Makoto gently. "You are drunk, Makoto-san, I won't take advantage of your state." Makoto looked at him, startled at his reason for rejecting him and laughed until he rolled on the bed.

"Such a goody-goody!" he said while laughing. "Okay, okay Tetsuya," he said and leaned on the other until he fell asleep on Tetsuya's lap.

The teen didn't know what to do. They were in Makoto's bed, his back was on the wall with a pillow softening the cool surface. After he saw the peaceful expression on Makoto's now usually troubled face, he decided that sleeping in this position was worth it and caressed Makoto's hair until he fell asleep.

* * *

A few days after that Tetsuya finally convinced him to do something he needed to do. They left the kids with the kind neighbourhood and went to the cemetery. They held a silent funeral for the unnamed fetus.

Makoto talked to it while crying until he was a sobbing mess on the grass in front of the grave. Tetsuya let him scream and punch the ground. He needed this.

After a while exhaustion won and Makoto stood, eyes puffy from crying. Tetsuya hugged him and kissed his forehead, Makoto didn't even look disgusted or make a crude comment about it, something that showed just how utterly destroyed he was.

That night Tetsuya stayed at the Hanamiyas, he and Makoto slept cuddled together. Makoto not minding this meant he was letting Tetsuya into his life on a way too personal level, but he needed comfort right now and knew Tetsuya wouldn't say anything. Like it or not he trusted the younger teen.

* * *

The summer holidays came and the kids had a plan. They had seen how their big brother seemed more relaxed around Tetsuya, and had seen how they looked at each other sometimes. They knew the teens were starting to like each other and were determined to make them a couple. So they invited Tetsuya to their family holiday, they insisted so much the teenagers finally accepted. They went to the same traditional hotel as last year, Tetsuya admired the quiet and beautiful place with a small smile on his face. This was exactly what Makoto needed.

They spent a nice and peaceful week there, Makoto and Tetsuya played with the kids a lot. They did their homework and talked about books. They spent most of their time in each other's company and in a comfortable silence. They had started to grudgingly admit they liked each other's company.

* * *

Tetsuya went to Seirin's training camp, where even though he was busy training and dying of exhaustion most of the time he still missed the Hanamiya family a lot. Who missed him too, though Makoto wouldn't admit it under torture, the kids were very vocal about it on the chat.

These were things that made Tetsuya smile, he couldn't wait to go back to his famil- Tetsuya opened his eyes wide.

"_Did I just think about the Hanamiyas as my family?"_

Sure, they were the ones that knew more about his situation and they understood him the most. He loved the kids and respected, admired and enjoyed Makoto's company, but them being his family? Wasn't it too soon? He sighed, it wasn't like he could do anything about his feelings. He just hoped they thought the same about him, not that he would say anything about this anytime soon, or ever.

After the training camp Tetsuya decided to drag Makoto to a streetball court, he refused to play and just watched how Tetsuya played alone. That was until he realized just how bad the other was. He grew more and more frustrated with the shorter teen's basics at each display of incompetence until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you kidding me Tetsuya? That's the best you can do? For fuck's sake Shiori has better control of the ball than you!" He said as he approached him.

Tetsuya didn't react to the harsh words, used to Makoto's behaviour by now. He just watched while the elder took his arms and corrected his shooting posture. He made him shoot, and to his surprise it went in. The next one didn't, but the third one did. Makoto helped him with his dribbling too and in a month he was far better than ever. He couldn't thank the older teen enough and bought him a book he knew the other had been searching as thanks. Makoto just took the book with a smirk without saying anything.

* * *

Makoto entered the Tokyo University in Forensic Pathology. Tetsuya was now a third year and captain of the basketball club, much to his shock. He had thought it would be Kagami, but the coach and Hyuga had chosen him and Furihata as the captain and vice captain respectively.

He was proud of it and vowed to his team to do his best. He did, he trained harder than ever and made sure the team worked well. He relied on Makoto too, who gave him tips on basketball and on how to handle a team. Even though most of them consisted of managing them with fear and violence, there were useful tips too.

The whole year passed with a comfortable routine, Makoto and Tetsuya kept spending most of their free time together. Either playing basketball, talking about books and studying, or playing with the kids; they were like a real family. It was something that both of them were slowly coming to terms with, and neither of them regretted it.

* * *

One day Tetsuya found Makoto lost in thought. He could see this was important and didn't want to interrupt him so he started to do his homework in silence.

Half an hour later, Makoto spoke. "It was her. It was always her," he said with more hatred in this voice than Tetsuya thought was humanly possible. He wanted to ask, but knew that Makoto would end up speaking by himself so he just waited. "It wasn't my fault, she knew I would end up taking care of the baby anyway. She could have given the baby to an adoption center, she could have aborted all the babies without telling anyone since the beginning. But she chose to make me raise them, she chose to tell me she would abort, she chose to send me that fetus. It was her, it was always her."

Tetsuya's eyes went wide. He had waited so long to hear those words. For Makoto to finally accept it wasn't his fault; he could hardly believe it was actually happening. He had thought he would have had to wait a couple of years before hearing this. Happiness grew inside him, he was proud of Makoto.

He wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words, so he just put a hand on Makoto's shoulder. And when the older teen looked at him with eyes full of hatred, he smiled at him and nodded.

Makoto sighed and rested his head on Tetsuya's shoulder, who tried the best he could to do his homework with just one arm.

Eventually the older teen groaned and sat up straight. He pulled out Tetsuya's chair just a few centimeters away from the table and laid down, resting his head in Tetsuya's thighs. Who didn't react and kept doing his homework. When he was done he wordlessly showed his work to Makoto, who corrected a few mistakes.

"You're having less of those stupid mistakes each time Tetsuya, seems I'm not wasting my time after all."

Tetsuya smiled. "I would hate to waste your time Makoto-san."

* * *

thanks to everyone who read this story until the end, special thanks to everyone who gave kudos and commented and super special thanks to my wonderful beta Darkwoods!  
hope to read you people on the sequel~


End file.
